Arganuzor, the Dark Master
"Your work has payed off well in my favor, Human. In your blind attempt to stop me, you foolishly freed me from the very prison that kept my essence and soul in chains, and made way for the Legion's inevitable conquest of your people. I assure you that it was you who brought me back, Arnn; and it is all thanks to you and your pitiful Warsworn Clan. Now your doom comes, and so does the Legion's coming..." Arganuzor is a Man'ari Eredar who has a long history of waging war across lands, continents, and even other worlds for the Burning Legion. His ruthlessness and strategy alone has crushed even the strongest of resistances that dared to defy him, and thus his archenemies gave him the title "The Dark Master". His traits were as well what helped aid him in keeping his warriors disciplined and strengthened. Currently, he is one of the Generals in charge of commanding the Hellwrath Vanguard. Early History Birth and Very Early Life Being an Eredar, Arganuzor's life began on Argus where the powerful Eredar race was at it's prime. However, even though the denizens of Argus lived pleasant lives, Arganuzor was, at first, not even close to being among those people. At an early age he lived a life of poverty, and his father was that of an abusive parent who wanted nothing more than a quiet and 'peaceful' life for himself after the death of his beloved, whilst his son would work like a peasant for him, making him do dirty work, and even go as far as to stealing just to survive. Eventually however, that would all come to an end as the time came where Arganuzor would leave his old life behind in pursuit of a new one; one of magic and combat, and for hundreds of years it would remain that way... until he would come. Sargeras' Coming to Argus When the Dark Titan Sargeras found Argus, his interest in the race and the planet caused him to consult with the world leaders in joining him on his mission of defeating the "Hungering Void". Willingly, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden would be the first to accept the Titan's offer of knowledge and power without truly knowing of what they would become, and among the many other Eredar who joined him - Arganuzor would as well accept his offer. His lust for power since training to becoming a wielder of Arcane had changed his traits in many ways, as well as his posture. His magic was also not like that of the other students he had learnt with - for it had become volatile, powerful, and in a way, dark; for it reflected his very own being, and once the Fel Fire entered his body and began coursing through his veins, there was no turning back for him... A Green Dawn With Arganuzor now under the command of the Burning Legion, and his service directed to the lieutenants of the Dark Titan, his mission was simple; to bring about an age of chaos and destruction across the Universe, and to all those who inhabited it. No longer did he care for the "peace" that his father had on Argus. After years of torment from the old man, his hate, malevolence, and ruthlessness eventually changed his appearance further even after the Fel Fire corrupted him - and even his infused staff reflected that. His volatile Arcane magics were as well soon withered into nothing but Chaos. It was very obvious of what he had become. But regardless of how he was treated amongst the ranks of the Legion, being cannon-fodder or not, he would unleash all of the emotions of which he carried with him upon his foes from battle after battle, and invasion after invasion. Nothing would stop him or the Burning Legion, and nor would his masters or his high-uppers falter to the worlds they came upon. That is, until the Legion discovered a world unlike any they had ever seen or stepped foot upon: Azeroth. Late History The War of the Ancients 10,000 years before the Dark Portal, Arganuzor would be involved in Azeroth's second largest Legion-scaled conflict to date; the War of the Ancients. Upon entering Azeroth, he saw how the world's inhabitants were unlike those of the other worlds of which he had come across. The Night Elves of Kalimdor fought with ferocity and resistance, wielding mighty weapons, and as well as powerful magics such as the Arcane which the Eredar race had once used back on Argus. And even the mighty Dragons which Arganuzor had never anticipated encountering posed such heavy resistance against him and the Burning Legion. However, his first death on Azeroth would not be met at the Well of Eternity where the the Demons were pushed back, but rather near the Northern parts of the continent. From atop a mountain of snow, he faced off against a powerful Blue Dragon whose magics were beyond his own. Elendregos, or as Arganuzor called his archenemy at first; "The Bright One", fought against the Eredar for nearly the entire day they first encountered each other; hurling Ice and Fire upon the Demon, and even Arc-Lightning. And although both combatants wounded each other heavily, it was Arganuzor who would be the first to be killed. With the power of the Cosmos on the Dragon's side, Elendregos called upon his Arcane Fury and casted forth an extremely powerful spell upon the Man'ari which tore his body apart until it became nothing but lavender ashes... but the battle itself collapsed nearly half the mountain. However, even as Arganuzor's soul made it's way back to the Nether; the Eredar assumed that due to the heavy blows he inflicted on his foe, the Blue Dragon would have met his demise either way. Soon afterwards however, the Legion would meet it's first defeat on Azeroth as they were pushed through the rift at the Well of Eternity, and back into the Twisting Nether. Despite the Legion failing to conquer the planet along with Sargeras, Arganuzor was spared from eternal torment. However, his ashes from the previous battle would unknowingly be locked away in a place that no mortal of future generations would ever be able to find... until he returned once more on his own accord. Legion By the time the Tomb of Sargeras reopened and the Burning Legion launched it's largest invasion upon Azeroth, Arganuzor skyrocketed to a commanding General of the Legion, but was nowhere near the three high ranking Generals of the Antoran High Command. His first interest upon re-entering Azeroth was to cause havoc across the Broken Isles, and by doing so, creating utter chaos which would lower the morale of any resistance. In many cases he even fought alongside the elite force that bulwarked Kil'jaeden's forces and even the Eredar Lord himself. Namely; Kil'jaeden's Vanguard. However, even as Arganuzor and the Legion combated and killed the mortals of Azeroth by the thousands, their invasion would eventually be flipped around as they were forced back to the Demonic Homeworld of the Burning Legion. Argus. The Shadows of Argus and the Fall of Sargeras After the fall of Kil'jaeden from within the Twisting Nether and the disbanding of the Eredar Lord's vanguard, the Tomb of Sargeras became sealed, but the war was not over. The Demon Hunter, Illidan Stormrage, used the Sargerite Keystone to tear open a massive gateway in reality which now connected the space around Argus, as well as the planet itself, to Azeroth. As a result, both sides now had an advantage. The Legion began pressing hundreds of ships down onto to Azeroth, whilst the forces of Azeroth began their invasion of Argus. However, Arganuzor himself decided that it would be best for him to retreat to his homeworld and fight the enemy there. After the many battles he went through against his foes, he saw that their resistance against the Legion began to increase, and it was obvious that they would not stop until they secured victory. And so, as Arganuzor returned to Argus, he fought the enemies of the Legion with what powers he could call to his command. He killed his enemies by the hundreds, fueling his magic with strength, precision, and emotion from the past. However, no matter how hard he, or even the strongest Demons fought, they could not push them back. Eventually, the Heroes of Azeroth even met up with the Army of the Light, and together, they pressed through the Legion's most powerful and defending stronghold in the Nether; Antorus, the Burning Throne. There, they managed to destroy the Antoran High Command, disable the Siege Works and kill Kin'garoth, and even depower the Legion's Portal Network. And yet, no matter how much pressure Arganuzor and the Demons pressed onto them, they were soon able to reach Aggramar and the Titan Souls, and unexpectingly, bring them back to their side. What then followed was utter mayhem as after the World Soul of Argus was taken, and the Demon's call for reinforcements was completely shut down, the forces of the Burning Legion began to fall apart rapidly. Not only that, but something happened that Arganuzor himself did not anticipate, nor did any Demon anticipate. From above the darkened skies of Argus, a dense cloud of fire and fel surrounded the planet of Azeroth, and from it, Sargeras emerged out of hiding in his full glory as a beam of raw Arcane power began to drain at the worldly-sized being. From the Seat of the Pantheon, the Titans had conjured a mighty spell that would pull the Dark One towards their place of power with the sole purpose of forever imprisoning the godly being. However, Sargeras would not leave without a parting gift for the World Soul of Azeroth. He summoned up his blade Gorribal, and with a mighty thrust, he stabbed the gigantic sword into the planet of Azeroth as he was dragged away from the one world he sought to destroy. The Demons all the meanwhile watched in shock as their master was pulled away, and Arganuzor right there and then came to the conclusion that there was nothing more to do. The Burning Legion was defeated, and the mortals of Azeroth were victorious. He continued staring towards the skies as Sargeras was dragged towards the Seat of the Pantheon, and what followed was a bright light that blinded all of the remaining Demons as the rift between Azeroth and Argus sealed itself, leaving nothing but a red star in the sky... Current Events The Message With the Legion gone, Arganuzor saw no purpose at first in continuing the will of the Burning Crusade across the universe. That was it. The Demons had seperated into their own factions, Sargeras was imprisoned, and there was by far nothing left to conquer from within the Twisting Nether... Were it not for a group of Demons he had gotten into contact with however. From Argus, a messenger approached the Eredar with an offer regarding on joining a new vanguard, specifically the 'Hellwrath Vanguard.' From the remnants of Kil'jaeden's Vanguard, the Demons rose into a new faction that was purposed towards continuing Sargeras' will, as well as creating further chaos across the universe. The Demon messenger said that if Arganuzor joined, he would receive a high rank from within the Vanguard due to his past events and actions - and the further amusement of war would await him. At first, the Eredar thought about denying it as there was no point. What good would there be to command a small army of Demons and wage war against other Demons? It would be nothing compared to what the Legion had, or even what it was. However, then a new thought arose upon Arganuzor. The Man'ari thought that if he joined the Vanguard, then perhaps he would be able to wage war in his own way against his foes - and it would be in the way he preferred it. And so, with deep consideration, the Eredar accepted the offer, joining the Vanguard as a ranking and commanding general. The Hellwrath Vanguard and a Small Betrayal For a time, Arganuzor and the other Demonic Commanders from the Vanguard fought accordingly as they were ordered. They faced off against the Lightforged, they subjugated other Demons, and once more - a time of conflict had come. However, even as there was conflict from outside the Vanguard, there was also conflict hidden from within... And it only took some time for the Demons to figure it out. After an encounter with the Lightforged, the leader of the Vanguard came before the Commanders, and the order had been given to collect the crystals of which Kil'jaeden entrusted long ago to his mightiest Eredar lieutenants - the crystals which would forge a Demonic Ata'mal-like crystal which was possibly even equal to that of it's power. Arganuzor was among those who had one of the three crystals, specifically the first piece whilst Sargoth had the second crystal among her possession. However, even with it in her grasp - it had somehow managed to get captured by simple Fel crocolisks. But it wasn't long until the Eredar's true plan was unveiled. As the Demonic Commanders attempted to take the crystal, Sargoth revealed her true colors and used the crystal's power to transport the Demons to another world of which to trap them on. Arriving there, the elite Demons now realized whose side she had turned to. She was now under the servitude of the Dreadlord Fearoth, all so that the Man'ari could drain the crystal of it's power and outpower the Vanguard as a whole. However, they would not let that come to pass. As Arganuzor and the elite Commanders inspected the region of which they had landed in on Bonich, they had eventually managed to come by hostile Demonic presence; specifically against the Fel Lord who proclaimed himself as the ruler of Bonich, and with the combined powers of the Commanders and Arganuzor, they were able to take the Demon's power and use it to conjure a portal back to Argus which would allow them to leave the world. And all the meanwhile, they also received reinforcements from Argus. Upon returning to the planet however, they ended up within Sargoth's territory of which further hostile Demons awaited them. But even as they tried to hold their own, the Demons still proved of no true challenge to them. They even managed to reach Sargoth herself - whose powers had clearly increased dramatically. The Eredar now had wings growing out of her back, and her eyes glowed brighter with Fel energy. But even as she tried sending out a massive Ur'zul after the Hellwrath Commanders, and even as she tried to drain her crystal entirely to outpower them, she was defeated as her crystal shattered into pieces along with her powers being drained. Arganuzor during the battle had even managed to channel his focus as he conjured up a powerful bubble that Sargoth could not escape, but he did not intend on keeping the Eredar's body from within it. And so, with a crush of his fist, the bubble collapsed in on itself, which in turn, crushed Sargoth's body, killing her. Her soul was now preserved inside and bound to the mighty Eredar, and to this, Arganuzor grinned from the thoughts of all of the torturous plans he had for the traitorous small Eredar. But even as Sargoth revealed Fearoth's plans on claiming the Man'ari's crystal, Arganuzor was tempted to break the Dreadlord as he had broken her...